Skarloey
Skarloey *'Number': 1 *'Built': 1864 *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings and Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': 1865 Skarloey, a narrow gauge saddletank engine, is the oldest engine on the Skarloey Railway. Talyllyn from the Talyllyn Railway is his twin, and Rheneas is his brother. Bio in the Railway Series Skarloey was built at Fletcher, Jennings, and Co., Whitehaven in 1864 as a 0-4-0ST with no cab, which caused him to bounce a lot, alongside his twin, Talyllyn. He was the first engine to arrive on the newly developed Skarloey Railway in 1865. His young antics proved bothersome but he soon matured when he received his cab and trailing wheels. Skarloey was put aside in 1945, fit for steam only in extreme emergency. On one such occasion, he damaged his springs whilst bringing home Sir Handel's train, resulting in a receiving a much-needed overhaul. Since returning to service, he has been very much a voice of reason on the Skarloey Railway: he was responsible for Sir Handel's comeuppance when the latter became boastful about his new wheels, and changed Duncan's views about passengers by telling him about the time when Rheneas saved the Railway. At the celebrations for his and Rheneas' 100th birthday, he collected the Duke of Sodor (much to Peter Sam's confusion) and took him around the new loop line. He later attended Ivo Hugh's naming ceremony. Bio in the television series When Skarloey first appeared in the fourth season, he had not worked in some time, but soon proved his worth once more. Since then, he has been a dedicated worker and a very wise engine. However, from the seventh to twelfth seasons, Skarloey has acted like a very young engine and has tried to prove his bravery by getting hauled up the winch on the incline and by having a race with Rheneas and Freddie. He has also acted timid, being scared of an old wooden bridge, the wharf, and storms. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Skarloey is still the respected leader of the narrow gauge engines. Persona Skarloey is the sage of the Skarloey Railway and is an old, faithful little engine. Although once full of enthusiasm and his own ideas in his youth, Skarloey is now one of the oldest engines on the Island. He is a calm-natured, quaint, and mature engine and may often try to guide or watch over less experienced narrow gauge engines in his firm but fair and friendly manner. He acts kindly to engines and passengers alike and always enjoys a gentle, smooth journey through the woods by the lakeside and stopping at all the gates and stiles he remembers so well. Basis Skarloey is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Talyllyn. The Ghost Engine shares the same basis. Livery In the Railway Series, Skarloey is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue-and-yellow lining with his name painted in gold on his saddletank, and a brass dome. In the television series, Skarloey is painted crimson red with white and gold lining. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Tomohisa Asō (Japan; fourth-seventh seasons) * Hideyuki Umezu (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Jens Wendland (Germany) * Jacek Król (Poland) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; sixteenth and seventeenth season, excluding King of the Railway) * Simen Sand (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Bruno Marçal (Brazil) * Esteban Desco (Mexico; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * His name means "Lake in the Woods" in Sudric. * Skarloey's name on the Japanese Thomas website is backwards. * Skarloey's large scale model was used as The Ghost Engine in Duncan Gets Spooked. * Skarloey has gone through many modifications through the TV Series. These include: ** Season 5: *** Cab handrails disappeared (large scale model only) *** His buffers became silver as opposed to grey. ** Season 6: *** The brass ring around his funnel and his buffers were painted black. ** Season 9: *** A permanent tail lamp was added. ** Season 16: *** Accurate bufferbeam to his basis. *** His boiler was painted black instead of red. *** Handrails across the top of his smokebox and saddle tank just as he has in the Railway Series. *** His cab handrails returned, but now gold instead of red. *** Sanding gear. *** Black siderod guards. *** Extra lining on his cab. *** Footsteps underneath his cab. * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Skarloey is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. Quotes :As the men at the Works could not mend him at once, Edward ask them to put him on a siding close to Skarloey. Skarloey was pleased to see Edward. :"The Owner has just bought two more engines," he said. "He told me I was a very old engine, and deserved a good rest. He gave me this shed so that I could see everything and not be lonely. But I'am lonely all the same," he continued sadly. "I miss Rheneas very much. Yesterday one of the new engines pushed him onto a truck, and now he's gone to be mended. I wish I could be mended too, and pull coaches again." - Skarloey talking to Edward, "Skarloey Remembers", "Four Little Engines" :"You were right, Sir," said Skarloey to the Owner, that evening. "Old engines can't pull trains like the young ones can!" :The Owner smiled. "They can if they're mended, Old Faithful," he said. "And that's what will happen to you, you deserve it!" - Skarloey and the Owner, "Old Faithful", "Four Little Engines" :"I'm ashamed of you, Duncan," said Skarloey. "You should think of your passengers!" :"Passengers are just nuisances, there always complaining!" :Skarloey was shocked. "That's no way to talk," he said. "Passengers are our coal and water. No passengers means no trains. No trains means no railway. And then we'd be on the scrapheap, my engine, and don't you forget it! Thank goodness Rheneas is coming home soon. Perhaps he'll teach you some sense before its too late!" - Skarloey lecturing Duncan about passengers, "The Gallant Old Engine", "Gallant Old Engine" :"Such a handsome engine," they twitted. "Six wheels and a cab, so distinguished my dears! Its a pleasure to see him." - Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice, "Stick-in-the-Mud", "Very Old Engines" Merchandise * ERTL (metallic and regular; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced; Mud Covered (discontinued) and Normal) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Bachmann (coming soon) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal, Push Me, Pull You, and Skarloey Storms Through) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (regular and metallic) * Departing Now * Minis (classic and winter) Gallery File:CrosspatchRS2.png|Skarloey and his twin, Talyllyn File:CrosspatchRS3.png|Skarloey, being unloaded from P. S. Cumberland Road File:CrosspatchRS6.png File:SkarloeyRemembersRS4.jpg File:SkarloeyRemembersRS2.jpg|Skarloey with Rheneas and Sir Handel File:LittleOldTwinsRS8.png|Skarloey as drawn by John T. Kenney File:CrosspatchRS1.png|Skarloey as drawn by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:INameThisEngineRS5.png|Skarloey and the piglet File:Skarloey,Rheneas,andNancyinanannual.jpg File:SteamRoller19.png File:GallantOldEngine5.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:ByeGeorge!6.png File:Snow32.png File:RustySavestheDay29.png|Skarloey in Season 6 File:RustySavestheDay3.png File:TheGrandOpening53.png|Skarloey in the seventh season File:RheneasandtheDinosaur76.png|Skarloey and Rheneas with the dinosaur skeleton File:TheMagicLamp15.png File:WharfandPeace24.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut22.png|Skarloey's fifth season model with Thomas File:DuncanDoesitAll9.jpg|Skarloey at market File:WashBehindYourBuffers34.png|Skarloey after being cleaned File:TheGreatDiscovery61.png File:PushMe,PullYou7.png|Skarloey with a CGI face File:BlueMountainMystery125.png|Skarloey in full CGI File:BlueMountainMystery354.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!36.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress54.png File:KingoftheRailway38.png|Skarloey with Rheneas and Luke at the Blue Mountain Quarry File:KingoftheRailway497.png File:Luke'sNewFriend84.png|Skarloey in the seventeenth season File:DisappearingDiesels1.png|Paxton and Skarloey File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger53.png|Skarloey in the eighteenth season File:DuncantheHumbug25.png|Skarloey with Duncan File:SamsonatYourService14.png|Skarloey with Rheneas File:Skarloey'snameplate.png|Skarloey with nameboard File:Skarloeypromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Skarloey File:SkarloeyCGIpromo.png|CGI promo File:Skarloeyhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:BlueMountainQuarryPromo.png|Skarloey, Thomas and Rheneas in his yellow livery File:CreepyCutting!8.png|Skarloey in a magazine story File:DuncanandSkarloeywintermagazineillustration.png|Skarloey and Duncan in a Winter magazine illustration. File:HighandDry2.png File:RealTalyllyn.jpg|Skarloey's twin and basis, Talyllyn File:SkarloeyModels.jpg|Skarloey's Models Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSkarloeyPrototype.jpg|ERTL Prototype File:ERTLSkarloey.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenSkarloey.jpg|Wooden Railway model prototype with Percy's face File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwaySkarloey.png|2010 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Skarloey.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:HoorayforThomasandotherAdventureswithFreeWoodenRailwaySkarloey.jpg|Free Wooden Railway with DVD File:TOMYSkarloey.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSkarloey.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterSkarloeyStormsThrough.jpg|Trackmaster Skarloey Storms Through File:TrackMasterSkarloey'sPuppetShowSpecial.jpg|Trackmaster Skarloey's Puppet Show File:BrioSkarloey.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongSkarloey.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlaySkarloey.jpg|Take-n-Play Skarloey File:BandaiTECSkarloey.png|Bandai TEC File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Wind-up File:MinisClassicSkarloey.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisChillin'Skarloey.jpg|Minis (Winter) File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySkarloey.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Skarloey2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also *Category:Images of Skarloey he:סקארלווי Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines